RWBY: The Eva hunter
by UKNE-12mark3
Summary: During the fourth impact, Minutes before his death Kaworu uses Eva unit 13 energy to send shinji into the Dirac sea which sends shinji to the RWBY universe. Like they say 'For every action there is a reaction'. How will shinji's presence affect the RWBY story line. Shinji x Ruby x Neo x harem. Godlike shinji.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Evangelion and Rwby. And also I don't own any ost, music, references, quotes and character design that appear in this story. They belong to their rightful owners.

 **Author note:** Another rebuild shinji displaced story. This time is RWBY. The pairing of the story is shinji x Ruby x neo. Shinji character design will be to Godot from the phoenix wright game. Yes including the visor and the ability to summon coffee from out nowhere. Godlike shinji. Please review

 **Prologue** : Her smile (Birth of the cruel angel)

(Ost: Godot - The Fragrance of Dark Coffee from the phoenix wright games series)(Playing)

 **Shinji's Pov**

Truth been told

I have always been alone.

No matter how many I have tried, Fate and my choices are separate me from those I care about.

Or that what I thought.

The world where I am from is not a place that you should trust anyone except those you are sure as hell that they will never backstab you in any event or situation. I learnt that a too late.

My world was badly ruined by my hands because of my mistake for giving me all to pilot a bio machine capability of such destruction to protect people no ingrates of an organization.

My bio machine was a product of my mother making with her soul being the machine control unit. The Evangelion unit 1 or Eva-01 for short was the robot given to me to save everyone but all it did hurt me and everyone. The people that told me to pilot the machine were the first ones to instantly point the blame on me for the destruction which I won't deny anymore as I was saving someone that could be easily cloned over and over again but the smile she gave me looked so serene I never knew that it was all planned by my father.

To be controlled, manipulated and stripped of my freedom of choice by the people I thought I could be rely on. I was everyone's scape goat and tool.

Little they know that the Eva transferred its god like power to me and the time when I tried to fix the damage I caused by using a Eva unit with someone he believes in me in that broken world only to cause more damage. That unit also transferred a bit of godlike powers to me but none of it manifested until Kaworu' the only one believes in me' before his death by a bomb collar that was meant to kill me used the power of the Eva unit we piloted and sent me through a shadow like portal he called dirac sea. The last thing I saw of him was his head exploding before I passed out.

I woke up in a small bed in an unknown house to a freshly brew scent of coffee. Beside me on a chair was a girl of my age staring with a set of beautiful silver eyes I have seen. She had a black hair stopped at her neck and the tips were dark red. Her complexion was fair which made her appearance even more beautiful. She was dressed in black pajamas with white lining and polka dots. Her silver eye stared at me with shock which later shifted to relief

She handed me a cup of steaming coffee with a serene smile on her smile.

I took the cup and stared at its content

'Blacker than a moonless night, hotter and more bitter than hell itself... that is coffee.' I thought to myself as I sipped a taste of the bitter beverage which became physical representation of my life as everyone I know seem to drink the purity and strength until there is not left.

I turn to the girl once and see her still smiling.

Her smile seems to light up the abyss of despair that is my heart and reminded of the happy times of my pitiful life though there were not many good memories to beginning with.

But something in me felt that smile may not last and a chance of the innocence behind it being removed in the future.

It was there I swore I will keep that smile and one having it protected even if I have to break myself to do so cause I have this feeling that she is someone that can trust my life with.

But for now I will protect her and keep her safe.

I will do anything to keep her

' **Smiling.'**


	2. Hiatus Notice

This note is to my reader.

My fanfictions that concerns animated series are going on hiatus due to my inability to instantly write a scene with re watching the scene and my internet sucks.


End file.
